ftlfandomcom-20200223-history
Rebel Ships
The rebel ships use advanced technology, and are often better than the other ships at their stage. Rebel crews can be destroyed by boarders, as they only have humans. This is not true for pirated ships, which can even have Mantis. Rebel Fighters typically use Basic Lasers, Burst Laser Mk 1, and Small Bomb in earlier sectors, with Heavy Lasers also commonly used but initially depowered. In later stages these can become quite a threat with Burst Laser II and sometimes even Burst Laser III, Heavy Laser II, and breach Missiles. In sectors 5 and up crew teleporters are common but luckily the rebel ships always have a crew of only humans. Even if the ship has a medbay it can be defeated with a 4 size teleporter and at least 3 mantis for boarding with one other crew member. Rebel Riggers often use drones, countering missiles and often ships without combat specialists as they send in boarding drones. Rebel Riggers are usually encountered trying to jump away for some reason so target the cockpit and drone control before moving on to the weapons after shields are down. System Repair Drones are almost always aboard these ships after sector 4. Beam weapons are often encountered on these ships and it is not uncommon for a Rebel Rigger to have one Beam Drone and a Mini Beam with no shield damaging weapons. They can have up to at least 4 Drones, some time they "overcrowd" the drone control room and, as a result, make repair impossible after it's shut down. You will encounter Elite Fighters if the rebel fleet catches up with you, or at the last sector, The Last Stand, where you will commonly fight these at different beacons. It is recommended to stay away from the rebel fleet in the early stages until you manage to upgrade things like your shields, engines and such. Except for encounters with these ships in The Last Stand, it is generally best to jump away once your FTL is charged, as the pursuing rebel ships provide no reward other than one fuel. Note: Elite Rebel fighters can have TEN in weapon levels. ---- Rebel Fighter / Pirate Fighter blueprint: REBEL_SKINNY, REBEL_SKINNY_P Hull Strength: 9-17 Crew: 3-6 Human (Pirate crew is 3-6 random) Systems * Shields (2-8) * Engines (2-5) * Oxygen (1-2) * Weapons (2-8) * Piloting (1-3) Optional * Medbay (1-2) * Door Control (1-2) Fighter only * Crew Teleporter (1) ---- Rebel Invader / Pirate Invader blueprint: REBEL_SKINNY_DLC, REBEL_SKINNY_P_DLC Hull Strength: 9-17 Crew: 3-6 Human (Pirate crew is 3-6 random) Systems * Shields (2-8) * Engines (2-5) * Oxygen (1-2) * Weapons (2-8) * Piloting (1-3) Optional * Clone Bay (1-2) * Door Control (1-2) Invader only * Crew Teleporter (1) ---- Rebel Rigger / Pirate Rigger blueprint: REBEL_FAT, Rebel_FAT_P Hull Strength: 8-16 Crew: 3-5 Human (Pirate crew is 3-5 random) Systems * Shields (2-8) * Engines (2-4) * Oxygen (1-2) * Weapons (1-6) * Drone Control (2-8) * Piloting (1-2) Optional * Medbay (1-3) * Door Control (1-3) ---- Rebel Disruptor / Pirate Disruptor blueprint: REBEL_FAT_DLC, Rebel_FAT_P_DLC Hull Strength: 8-16 Crew: 3-5 Human (Pirate crew is 3-5 random) Systems * Shields (2-8) * Engines (2-4) * Oxygen (1-2) * Weapons (1-6) * Drone Control (2-8) * Piloting (1-2) Optional * Clone Bay (1-3) * Hacking (1-2) ---- Elite Fighter blueprint: REBEL_SKINNY_ELITE Hull Strength: 13-20 Crew: 3-8 Human Systems * Shields (4-8) * Engines (3-5) * Oxygen (1-2) * Weapons (4-10) * Medbay (1-3) * Piloting (1-3) Optional * Crew Teleporter (1-3) ---- Elite Assault blueprint: REBEL_SKINNY_ELITE_DLC Hull Strength: 13-20 Crew: 3-8 Human Systems * Shields (4-8) * Engines (3-5) * Oxygen (1-2) * Weapons (4-10) * Clone Bay (1-3) * Piloting (1-3) Optional * Crew Teleporter (1-3) ---- Weapons These Rebel Ships can have any of the following weapons: Show/Hide Weapon List * Basic Laser * Burst Laser Mark I * Burst Laser Mark II * Burst Laser Mark III * Heavy Laser Mark I * Heavy Laser Mark II * Leto Missiles * Artemis Missiles * Hermes Missile * Breach Missiles * Mini Beam * Halberd Beam * Small Bomb Additional weapons with Advanced Edition Content enabled: * Flak Gun I * Chain Burst Laser * Chain Vulcan * Laser Charger (L) * Flak Gun II Drones Rebel Ships equipped with a Drone Control can have any of the following drones: Show/Hide Drone List * Combat Drone Mark I * Combat Drone Mark II * Anti-Ship Beam Drone I * Defense Drone Mark I * Defense Drone Mark II * System Repair Drone * Anti-Personnel Drone * Boarding Drone Additional drones with Advanced Edition Content enabled: * Ion Intruder * Shield Overcharger * Anti-Combat Drone * Anti-Ship Beam Drone II * Anti-Ship Fire Drone ---- Category:Non-player ships